Family
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Dad, Mom, and Baby. Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia become a normal, yet dysfunctional family.


**AN: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot of mine.**

**Also, enter in the contest I posted on my profile!**

**~Eclipse of Athena**

**

* * *

**

"Shh, Luke! She's sleeping," Thalia hissed.

"Okay, okay," Luke whispered, crawling next to her.

It was around five a.m in the morning, and they were in an alley, during the middle of winter. Annabeth was asleep, both Luke and Thalia's jackets around her. The poor kid was freezing to death, and Thalia was used to the cold, and Luke was always warm.

But the bad thing is; it was raining.

"We shouldn't have waited," growled Thalia. They were waiting for a nearby cafe to open, so they could have warm food and drink.

"Well, think of it this way; if Annabeth has a decent breakfast, and a nice cup of hot chocolate, there might be a chance she can avoid frostbite," said Luke, leaning against the wall.

Thalia nodded, looking at the little girl that was curled up into a ball. She scooted next to her, and wrapped her arm around Annabeth. Luke grinned at her, and scooted next to her.

"You're getting attached," he said, giving her a knowing look.

She threw him a deadly glare, and hugged Annabeth tightly. She yawned, feeling like a schmuck.

"I told you, you should've taken the first watch, and let me take the morning watch," he said. Thalia shrugged.

They saw a light switch on in the cafe, and Luke stood up. "I'm going to get breakfast. Will you be alright?" he asked. She nodded, and he walked towards the cafe.

Annabeth fidgeted in her sleep, murmuring random things.

Thalia smiled, playing with Annabeth's hair. It wasn't like her, but she was bored, and she felt kinda mushy that day.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Thalia, hugging her, as if she was a teddy bear. Something in Thalia's heart brightened up, as if a gaping hole was being filled.

She hadn't been hugged in a long time- in fact, she wasn't even sure if she _had ever _been hugged in her _life_.

She didn't move, she was enjoying the hug. Ten minutes later, Luke came back with breakfast, and cups of hot chocolate. He grinned at the sight of Annabeth's arms around Thalia, and kneeled on the ground next to them.

"Make room," he grunted, and hugged them both.

She smiled, feeling warm. "Group hug," she murmured, and she giggled. Luke laughed quietly, releasing them. "Breakfast time. Go ahead and eat. I'll wait for Annabeth," he said, and gestured to the small bag of little pastries they could afford.

She gladly took a chocolate muffin out of the bag, and nearly swallowed it whole, before remembering that she must savor it. She sipped the hot chocolate reverently, the warmth filling her body, flowing to her fingers, escaping to her toes.

"'Morning," she heard Luke say. Annabeth was awake, rubbing her eyes, yawning.

"Breakfast?" she asked hopefully. Luke nodded, smiling. "Yay!" Annabeth cheered, and ran towards the bag of pastries. "Whoa, kid. You should have hot chocolate first. You'll feel much better, and much warmer," Thalia said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. Annabeth took the cup eagerly, almost downing it in one gulp.

"Slow down, kid. You've got to use it wisely," said Luke, putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth nodded, sipping slower.

"What's the fourth cup for? There's only three of us, Luke," said Thalia, looking at the cups. "An extra one, just in case. It'll probably get cold, but you never know," said Luke, grabbing a muffin from the bag.

They ate and drank in silence, until Luke piped up.

"Should we head to Pennsylvania today, or stay another night in Ohio?" he asked Thalia. She shrugged. "Can we stay another night? I think Ohio is growing on me," said Annabeth, and they laughed.

"Another night in Ohio it is, then," said Luke.

It stopped raining, but it was still cold. They walked towards northeast Ohio, so they could be close to Pennsylvania.

* * *

Around 8 p.m., they'd arrived at the border between Ohio and Pennsylvania, and they sat in a nearby alley. It was still freezing cold, and Luke had bought them each another cup of hot chocolate.

"I had a dream last night," said Annabeth. "Oh really?" asked Thalia, interested. She had taken up the role of the mother for Annabeth, because every child needed a mom, a decent mom. Especially this brave girl.

"What was it about?" asked Luke, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It was about Thalia, you, and me. We were on a hill, and it was bright and sunny," said little Annabeth, clutching her cup with two hands. "Don't we wish that was now?" Thalia said, looking up at the dark, gray sky.

"Definetly," said Luke. "Continue."

"We were talking...and... and we promised we'd be a family, one that would take care of each other, just like in a real family," said Annabeth. Her tone was wistful, as if she wanted it to be true.

"You know..." Luke started. "We could do that."

Annabeth looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. "That is _one heck of a _dysfunctional family," Thalia said, smiling. Luke grinned at her. "It could work, you know. The three of us."

"How?"

Annabeth yawned. It was nearing her sleeping hours. Thalia cradled her in her arms, like a baby. Annabeth immediately fell asleep, and Luke snickered.

"What?" asked Thalia.

"You spoiling her _way _too much," he said. "No I'm not," said Thalia, looking down at Annabeth. "Yes you are. You carried her when we were on Turptenter Street," he laughed.

"Oh shut it," she growled.

They sat in silence, Annabeth snoring quietly.

"The family thing--" Luke paused, staring at her. She looked at him. "Maybe we _should _do that. We could watch over each other, like Annabeth said. Like a real family. The family we want," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"How?" Thalia asked again.

"Dad," Luke said, pointing at himself, "Mom," he said, pointing at her, "and Baby," he smiled, and pointed at Annabeth's still figure. She laughed quietly.

"That could work," she whispered, grinning.

At that moment, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Thalia again, giving her a hug. "Look, your daughter's giving you a hug," said Luke quietly. She held Annabeth closer, burying her face in her blond curls.

"I love this family," she said quietly, and Luke put his arm around her holding both of them close.

From a distance, they _did _look like a real family.


End file.
